


Sazer Tragos, to the Rescue!

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a cat. It's a monster wrapped in fur and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sazer Tragos, to the Rescue!

Jin stood on the pavement, his arms crossed as he stared up at the tree, then he shook his head as a muttered curse floated down from the branches.

"Language," he called up. "There's a kid down here, Go, remember?" He grinned at an especially loud rustle of leaves: Go was going make him pay for that later, he knew it. Said kid, a cute little girl whose kitten was the one Go was currently attempting to rescue, raised her eyebrows, then crossed her eyes at him.

He huffed, fingers tapping against his elbows and ignored her. He didn't know how things always seemed to happen whenever he was out with Go, but every time he managed to get Go alone on something that could be called a date if you weren't trying to date someone oblivious, something happened and this was just the latest thing in a string of events. Go out for drinks? The fire alarm goes off and everyone has to evacuate. Out for a drive? Get a flat tire. Go for a walk? Find a kitten stuck up a tree and have to rescue it.

It seemed to take forever but, several ominous cracks and sharp yelps later, Go descended, angry kitten in hand. Gently handing the fluffball over to the kid Go patted her on the head. "You be careful with him now, okay? You don't want to lose him again."

"Thanks, mister," she chirped, cuddling the kitten tightly and ran off down the street, safely reunited with her pet.

"Oh, thank God," Go breathed as she turned a corner, one hand gripping the other tightly.

"Hm?"

"I thought I was never going to get that thing down."

"I thought you liked cats," Jin commented, eyeing Go in amusement.

"That was not a cat," Go said firmly. "That was a monster wrapped in fluff."

Jin laughed and tugged gently at Go's hand. "Scratched you up pretty good," he noted. "Come on, hero, let's get you home, get those war wounds patched up."

"I hate you," Go muttered, but he didn't pull his hand away.


End file.
